The present invention relates to a belt buckle, and more particularly to a locking plate for a lift-control type belt buckle which automatically returns to its former position after each unlocking operation.
A regular belt buckle is generally comprised of a female buckle member and a male buckle member respectively fastened to the two distal ends of a belt, and a locking plate pivoted to the female buckle member for locking the male buckle member after insertion of the male buckle member into the female buckle member. In order to automatically return the locking plate to the locking position after each unlocking operation, a return spring is used. However, the use of such a return spring complicates the assembly process of the belt buckle and, simultaneously increases the manufacturing cost of the belt buckle.